Nowadays, in a case of wide emergence of high-speed home networks, a management of a home network device is increasingly important. Currently, a protocol used for managing a large number of Home Gateways (HGW) mainly adopts a wide area network management protocol for Customer Premise Equipment (CPE) numbered as Tr069. Compared with a protocol previously adopted in the related art, the protocol has the following characteristics:
1, the protocol has a strict data model definition, thereby enabling various different types of devices from different manufacturers to be managed uniformly;
2, conversational interaction can effectively reduce performance costs consumed by server management devices, thereby making massive device management come true gradually; and
3, management devices are actively connected, a server is passively configured, and therefore performance costs of the management devices can be further reduced.
Early in 2009, flows for implementing binding between physical device information and worksheet configuration information had been widely adopted by various operators. Compared with previous implementation flows, these flows have obvious advantages. As a binding relationship between a device and a user can be determined during a installation of the device, a flexibility in the flows is remarkably improved, thereby avoiding risks caused by non-matching of devices. The most important flow thereamong refers to customizing a special event on an HGW and reporting logical identification information of the device so as to achieve special management for the device. However, this mode can be implemented by strong promotion of an operator and customization cooperation of a device manufacturer, disadvantageously. Currently, China Telecom has been able to maturely adopt this flow to bind HGWs.
However, due to the difference of development phases, a subordinate device of the HGW (that is, a device in charge of managing the HGW) has not customized a binding implementation function so far. Thus, how to successfully open a business of the subordinate device of the HGW in a family that has opened an HGW business has become a big problem. As logical identification information of the HGW cannot be bound with identification information of the subordinate device of the HGW in the related art, it is necessary to upgrade an existing entire network device in order to be capable of opening the business of the subordinate device of the HGW. But, this mode is higher in cost and complicated in operation.